


В расцвете сил

by Molly_Malone



Series: Оранжерея-AU [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Flower Porn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Тюльпан был совершенно обыкновенный, округлый и немного скучный, но самого ярко-голубого оттенка, какой только можно представить, как проросший кусочек неба. Рядом было недавнее приобретение – подсолнух, высотой всего несколько дюймов и его дикая копна лепестков смотрелась немного распущенно.





	В расцвете сил

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipchirgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchirgan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Life in Full Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39299) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> За бетинг спасибо bfcure!

Они росли в небольшой, но все же хорошей оранжерее. Даже знаменитой тем, что в ней выращивали не всякие модные штучки вроде орхидей, роз и тому подобного, а в основном обычные садовые цветы. Там цвели хризантемы необычных расцветок, незабудки, гвоздики, олеандры, анютины глазки.

И тюльпан с подсолнухом.

Тюльпан был совершенно обыкновенный, округлый и немного скучный, но самого ярко-голубого оттенка, какой только можно представить, как проросший кусочек неба. Рядом было недавнее приобретение – подсолнух, высотой всего несколько дюймов и его дикая копна лепестков смотрелась немного распущенно. Тюльпану подсолнух не нравился. Ему казалось, что другой цветок не воспринимает его всерьез. 

– Я – тюльпан особого канадского сорта, – самодовольно заявил он подсолнуху. – Это только вопрос времени, когда мне присудят Селекционерскую премию.

– Ты скучный и неинтересный, – перебил его ирис в своей обычной бесцеремонной манере. Поговаривали, что он считал себя лучше всех только потому, что был выше остальных.

– Я полагаю, что внешний вид – это не самое главное качество цветка, – опередила возможные протесты тюльпана чертополох. Она была действительно великолепным созданием: буйные крупные цветки посреди шипов, и ирис немного поник от ее подколки. Но все же он не извинился, и ромашки вздохнули, когда тюльпан начал дуться. Вслух и громко. 

– Я думаю, ты красивый, – сказал подсолнух.

– А я думаю, твоё мнение здесь не имеет никакого значения, – фыркнул тюльпан уже более миролюбиво.

Так и начались отношения, где каждый старался поддеть и подколоть другого, но без грубостей, подсолнух старался, чтобы тюльпан не отрывался от земли, а другие цветы не отвернулись от него из-за его вздорного характера. В свою очередь, тюльпан был особенно рад просвещать подсолнух о различных типах удобрений и иногда играть в игру “гуано/не гуано”.

А потом, в один прекрасный день, прекратился полив.

Поначалу, никто особенно не беспокоился, потому что у поливочной системы было устройство, подающее сигнал тревоги, если был какой-либо засор в трубах. Ну, почти никто, кроме тюльпана, но он всегда был пессимистом, так что остальные цветы никогда не слушали его жалобы и мрачные предсказания. Но когда солнце встало второй раз, а земля в горшках оставалась все такой же сухой, и воды все не было, по оранжерее прошел обеспокоенный шелест, и листья начали нервно подрагивать.

– Тюльпан что-нибудь придумает, – попытался успокоить цветы подсолнух, хотя его друг с голубыми лепестками продолжал хмуриться, пока другие смотрели на него в ожидании. 

– Я попробую, но, несмотря на то, что вы все думаете, я – не суперцветок. 

– Да разве кто-нибудь так думает? – спросил подсолнух у притихших цветов, и все цветы закачали своими головками, даже маргаритки.

– Прекрасно, – раздраженно бросил тюльпан, – но, должен вам сказать, это совсем не помогает.

Он немного подумал, прекрасно понимая, что если он не придумает что-нибудь, то все вокруг завянут и умрут. В порыве вдохновения он сконцентрировал всю свою энергию на том, чтобы его корни росли в сторону внешней стенки горшка. Сделать такое было не так-то просто, поэтому прогресс был ужасно медленный. Прошел еще один день без воды, и некоторые цветы начали проявлять явные признаки увядания.

– Тюльпан, – стебель подсолнуха стал сгибаться под тяжестью корзинки, и если он сломается, то даже вода не спасет цветок от смерти. 

– Я работаю над этим! 

В отчаянии тюльпан устремил все оставшиеся соки к корням, чтобы они росли быстрее, его листья ликующе затрепетали, когда он почувствовал, что глиняный горшок теряет равновесие, смещается со своего места на полке. И падает. 

Его горшок раскололся, черепки разлетелись по полу, и из-за этого сработала уже другая сигнализация.

– Тюльпан, приятель, ты как там? – забеспокоился подсолнух и попытался заглянуть за край своей полки, его лепестки грустно поникли.

Ответа не было.

Казалось, прошло ужасно много времени, пока, наконец, не появился цветовод. Он увидел увядшие цветы и беспорядок на полу и тихонько ругнулся. Тюльпан безжизненно обвис в руках гигантского человека, когда тот подобрал его, и поры всех цветов сжались, при виде того, как уносят их друга.

Солнце прошло по небосводу совсем немного, когда вновь начался полив, но особого энтузиазма что-то не наблюдалось. 

Прошла почти неделя перед тем, как к ним вернулся тюльпан; краешки его листьев всё ещё были слегка подсохшими, но в остальном он чувствовал себя прекрасно в своем новом терракотовом горшке. Подсолнух заметно воспрянул духом, когда его друга поставили опять рядом с ним, и даже ирис неохотно пробурчал спасибо. В целом же ничего сильно не изменилось.

Может, кроме того, что тюльпан разорялся о глупых однолетних цветах и пытался припрятать одно из семечек подсолнуха в темную, жирную землю своего горшка. А иногда подсолнух говорил тюльпану, как бы он хотел, чтобы к нему хоть один раз прилетел кто-нибудь из жужжащих за стенами оранжереи насекомых, пусть даже его лепестки давно облетели и листья начали засыхать.

А если иногда тюльпан немного отодвигался, чтобы дать подсолнуху побольше света, они обвиняли в этом недостаток удобрений.


End file.
